Fergus Breaks the Rules
Fergus Breaks the Rules, retitled Thomas and the Search for Fergus in some American releases, is the eighteenth episode of seventh season. Plot The Fat Controller has brought Diesel to help out at the Cement Works for a while. However, Diesel becomes annoyed with Fergus. Later on, Diesel lies to Fergus about the Fat Controller sending him to work at the scrapyards. When Fergus arrives, 'Arry and Bert frighten the traction engine and he runs away. The Fat Controller receives a call that Fergus is missing. So, he sends Thomas to search for him. He finds Fergus hiding in a siding and takes him to the smelters yards where the Fat Controller is waiting. In the end, Fergus goes back to work at the Cement Works, and Diesel is transferred to the smelters yards. Characters * Thomas * Fergus * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry and Bert (not named) * Percy (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) Locations * Sodor Ironworks * The Cement Works * Topham Hall * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * Maithwaite Quarry Mine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Bill, Ben and Fergus is used. * Scrap models of James, Gordon, Toad, and Donald or Douglas are seen. * This episode marks Fergus' last appearance to date. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. Goofs * Diesel says "Don't interfere!" after Fergus scolded him, but the closed captioning in the US home video release has him saying "Darn it to fear!" * When Thomas and Fergus arrive at the smelters, Thomas' eyes look wonky. * Just before 'Arry and Bert come into view, a crew member's hand can be seen holding them back and then releasing them. * When Fergus arrives at the Smelters and escapes, his lamp is on his right side. When he hides in the siding, his lamp is on his left side. * During some scenes at the quarry, Fergus' right front buffer is crooked. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Pulling Together! * The Complete Seventh Series * The Groovy Collection (US narration) US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Discovery on the Rails * Thomas and the Toy Workshop/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures AUS * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.2 DK * Danish DVD Boxset MYS * Best of Thomas Collection Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:FergusBreakstheRulestitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasandtheSearchforFergusTitleCard.png|US title card File:Diesel.jpg File:FergusBreaksTheRules1.png File:Bill,BenandFergus64.png|Stock footage File:FergusBreaksTheRules2.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules3.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules4.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules5.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules6.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules7.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules8.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules9.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules10.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules11.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules12.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules13.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules14.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules15.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules16.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules17.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules18.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules20.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules21.png|Diesel File:FergusBreaksTheRules22.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules23.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules24.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules25.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules26.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules27.png|'Arry and Bert File:FergusBreaksTheRules28.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules29.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules30.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules31.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules32.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules33.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules34.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules35.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules36.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules37.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules38.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules39.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules40.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules41.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules42.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules43.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules44.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules45.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules46.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules47.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules48.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules49.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules50.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules51.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules52.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules53.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules54.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules55.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules56.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules57.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules58.png|Thomas and Fergus File:FergusBreaksTheRules59.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules60.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules61.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules62.png FergusBreaksTheRules66.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules63.png FergusBreaksTheRules67.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules64.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules40.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules39.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules65.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules66.png File:FergusBreakstheRules41.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Fergus Breaks the Rules - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Search for Fergus - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes